


Pinky Promise?

by Cheekywolfdanielle



Category: Free!
Genre: Brief mention of other characters - Freeform, Confession, Confessions, Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheekywolfdanielle/pseuds/Cheekywolfdanielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru was going crazy not swimming this winter alright? He went for a little swim and it cost him his health, but luckily a special someone showed up to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinky Promise?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hailey! It was supposed to be a birthday present, but her birthday was 10 days ago so it's going to be a belated birthday/Christmas gift. Happy belated birthday and I hope you enjoy!! :)

  
  


Everyone knows Haru just couldn’t stay away from water no matter how hard he tried. Whether it was soaking in the bath tub for a long time or attempting to dive into a fish tank, he couldn’t stay away. It was the thick of winter with snow coating the ground and the tree’s had no leaves, it was the perfect weather to be bundled up inside with a movie. Haru was outside, making his way to the only place that could allow him to swim in such weather, the Iwatobi Swim Club. 

 

Haru waved a quick hello to the people working at the front desks before he headed to the locker rooms and quickly stripped down into his swim suit. Although his face didn’t show it, Haru was glad to be in the water and there were hardly any people at the pool today so he could swim longer than usual. He changed between actually swimming and floating around in the pool before he decided he should probably get out before he pruned. He gave a quick sniffle and headed for a hot shower and to change his clothes only noticing that when he went to change his clothes he was missing something.

 

He forgot his boxers. 

 

Normally, Haru would just leave his swimsuit on and walk home or throw some pants over top of it, but it’s cold outside and he can’t do that. He could go commando, but he couldn’t do that to his boys, not in this weather. Haru sighed and threw on his pants over his swimsuit, shifting uncomfortably at the wetness still on them and put on the pair of sweatpants he kept in his bag because he was sure it would seep through. He wrung them out, but only so much water was going to come out.

 

The blue eyed teenager trudged home wincing at the biting cold at his legs and the wind whipping at his ears. The weather seemed to have gotten worse during his swim, he just couldn’t wait to go home and as soon as he did he was taking these things off. His legs were cold and there was snow everywhere and he’s pretty sure his fingers could fall off any moment. This made him speed up his pace a little bit and soon he was stepping into his home and shucking off his pants immediately. He really needed a warm shower after this. 

 

The days moved on and Haru just kept feeling worse and worse. He decided he should stay home— or his body decided for him— and his friends stopped by wishing him a return to good health and such, but Haru didn’t mind the sickness it’s just that he couldn’t do much while he was sick. He was hot, but cold at the same time. Sweating under so many blankets, yet he never had enough. He didn’t expect to be this sick and now he had to miss school  _ and  _ swimming. He was mainly upset about the latter though. He would like to thank the heavens he had only one exam left to take. Haru had only made it to his living room before he practically collapsed on the couch and he’s been parked there for a few days.

 

Littering the Nanase household were untouched bowls of soup, an open packet of crackers, used tissues and dirty clothes. Haru had no problem wallowing there for a while more until a knock sounded at the door, his friends never really knocked or rang the doorbell so it only had to be one person. He would of yelled for him to come in, but his throat was killing him and it would hurt a lot to yell. Rin barged his way in anyway and Haru rolled his eyes at the noise he was making. 

 

“Yo, Haru”. Haru trailed his eyes up to see the red headed teenager in front of him. He was holding a few extra blankets and a plastic bag with what looked like various goods inside. He had briefly set the items down to quickly strip off his shoes and jacket and then made his way over to Haru.

“I got you some medicine. I don’t know what kind you usually take or what works, so I kind of just got all of it?” He smiled sheepishly at Haru and laid out the contents of the bag on the table in front of him. He grimaced at the thought of having to take all that medicine, but was grateful none the less. He didn’t have to come all this way to do that, he did have school after all. 

 

Wait a second “Shouldn’t you be in school?” Haru croaked out and Rin just gave a small laugh at that. 

“We already finished our exams at Samezuka. We actually finished the last of them today and I didn’t have to take that one, so no I shouldn’t be” and Haru just sighed loudly at that. 

“How bad are you feeling?” Rin asked with genuine interest. Haru literally felt like death, he hasn’t gotten up to do much except pee and sip at water a few times, but other than that he hasn’t done much. A small whisper of “like death” could be heard and Rin frowned as he began to examine the living room. It was messy and everything smelled kind of bad, it smelled like a sick person in there, but Haru was sick so he had an excuse. 

 

Without warning, Rin yanked the blankets back from Haru and revealed him to be in a t-shirt and  a pair of boxers. Rin sweeped his eyes over him, he looked sickly, his eyes sunken in, sweat coating his forehead and his skin as pale as the snow coating the ground. Haru wanted to protest and crawl back under the blankets, but he was being picked up and taken upstairs. He cuddled into Rin a little bit for warmth, it really was freezing around here. He put Haru down in the bathroom and turned around.   
“I’ll be right back” and Rin quickly walked into Haru’s room and rummaged around for a bit until he found a tank top, underwear and a pair of sweatpants for Haru to wear. He wouldn’t get too hot up top, but he would still have some warmth around him with the sweatpants. Rin made his way back to the bathroom and found Haru struggling to even get himself out of his t-shirt. A look of concern flashed across Rin’s face, he couldn’t even get his t-shirt off without being slightly out of breath. He folded the clothes and set them down before striding over to Haru and coaxing him to lift his arms up so he could take his t-shirt off. Haru’s sweaty bangs swept in front of his face when he looked down, embarrassed he couldn’t even take off his shirt by himself. 

“M’sorry” Haru sighed out. 

“For what?”

“For letting it get so bad you had to come over to see me like this. I can’t even take off my own shirt. I’ve barely even eaten ‘cause i can’t even walk to the kitchen. This is not how I imagined finally spending time with you after school was out of the way.” Rin squatted down in front of the pale teenager and cupped his face making Haru look at him.

“I don’t mind taking care of you okay? You can’t help being sick so don’t apologize for that. Any time spent with you is a good time. I’m your boyfriend and sometimes that means I get to take care of you. You don’t have to do everything on your own you know?” Haru’s eyes grew wide and he lowered his eyes and moved his out of the way to bump it into Rin’s forehead. Rin smiled at the affectionate gesture.

“Now let’s get you cleaned up” and he ran the bathtub to warm water and helped Haru out of his underwear, before he stepped in. 

 

Rin exited the room and said he’ll clean up and make some food while he left Haru to his own thoughts. Haru began to feel a little bit better while he was taking his bath. For one, he was finally in the water again and he wasn’t freezing his ass off when only his shoulders were exposed. He felt his head get a little bit clearer and himself getting a little bit sleepy. He was grateful Rin came over to help him. All his friends were taking exams and studying, so they couldn’t exactly stay for long before his pitiful sniffles and whines became too much. Haru may not vocalize it often, but he does love Rin a lot. His lips quirked up a bit as he slid down in the tub, letting the water come just below his nose. Haru’s heart was racing and it’s all for the idiot that was cleaning up his house downstairs.

 

After soaking in the tub for a while Haru thought that it was time to get out because he didn’t want to take a nap in there— he totally would. He stepped out only to notice two tablets sitting on top of the clothes Rin got for him with a little note that said “ _Take Me :)_ ” in Rin's chicken scratch he calls handwriting.

“Cute” He quipped to himself and quickly swallowed the pills with some water from the sink and got dressed. Haru felt a better on his feet after soaking in the bath for a while and he could actually breathein without his lungs protesting. He opened the door and something smelled good—  _ really good.  _ Haru was pretty sure he would be floating down the steps into the kitchen if this were a cartoon, but instead he walks to wear the source is and sees Rin in an apron, a matching red one Haru got him for his birthday. Haru plops down and scoots under the kotatsu and seconds later a bowl of soup is put in front of him.

 

“It’s the soup my mom makes whenever i’m sick, so I thought i’d share that with you” Rin rubbed his neck and looked away. 

 

“This is part of the small list of things I know how to make, so here you go. Eat up”

Haru gave a small thankful smile and a quick thanks for the meal before he started to eat.   
“Careful Haru! It’s hot. You can’t just dig in like that.”

“I know Rin, jeez.” he’s always so cautious.

Haru made a show to carefully blow on the hot soup while looking at Rin before eating it. He batted his eyelashes and everything and Rin’s face heated up a bit. 

“Tease” he sneered and looked away. Haru smirked.

Haru didn’t realize he was practically inhaling the food he was eating. He hadn’t eaten well the past couple of days so he couldn’t be blamed. He was done and wanted more, but Rin denied saying he didn’t want him to throw up or something after eating so much. 

“How are you feeling now compared to earlier?” Rin slipped under the kotatsu and had slung an arm around Haru letting him lean into his chest. 

“I feel a lot better compared to earlier, still fairly sick, but better. All thanks to you.” 

“Good” Rin smiled and pecked Haru’s forehead before he moved them to the couch.

“You think you can manage a movie?” Haru nodded an affirmative and was conflicted what to pick. He didn’t want to fall asleep halfway through the movie, but with the way this sickness is working out that’s not happening. While trying to pick a movie, Haru felt something hot trying to be nudged into his hand. He looked up to see a mug being placed in his hand. 

“Hot Chocolate” Rin explained.

“The kind your dad used to make?” and Rin confirmed it. Haru thought he would see a flash of sadness run across his face, but that didn’t happen. There was only a soft look on his face as he looked at Haru. This isn’t the first time Rin has made this hot chocolate for him and Haru feels secretly giddy he would share this with him. Haru smiled a big smile up at him and he picked up “ _The Polar Express_ ” and put it in then flopped onto the couch taking a sip of his drink. Haru hummed in approval and moved a little to rest his head on Rin’s lap. He finished the hot chocolate in no time. Rin threw a blanket over his boyfriend and they quickly settled down to watch the movie. Today was better than Haru had expected even though he was still incredibly sick. He could feel himself break out into a sort of sweaty state again and his eyelids couldn’t hold themselves open, but that was okay. Haru felt a pair of hands comb through his hair in slow back and forth motions— now  _ that _ was really making him sleepy. He nuzzled in closer to the hand and felt himself slowly slip into sleep, but he had to say this one thing first.

 

“You know” Haru spoke “being sick isn’t so bad as long as you’re here to take care of me”

Rin looked over, eyes wide at Haru’s confession. Rin’s face slowly scrunched up into a closed eyed  smile, Haru’s  _ favorite  _ smile. Haru soon drifted off the edge of consciousness into a deep sleep, but before he was completely asleep he felt a pair of lips on his clammy forehead and words that would reside in his heart forever.

 

“I’ll promise i’ll always be here to take care of you.”

 

Haru will hold him to that, it’s important not to break your promises after all.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Uh yeah. I think i'm slowly getting better at writing. I"m still not that great, but thank you for reading!


End file.
